detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 51-60
Volume 51 was released on October 18, 2005 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 51 to 60. Main article: Volume 51 File 522: Vengeance in the Snowstorm (吹雪の中の復讐 Fujiki no Naka no Fukushū?) File 523: Fish Incident (おさかな事件 Osakana Jiken?) File 524: Three Fish (3匹の魚 Sanbiki no Sakana?) File 525: Relaxing Shellfish Hunt (ため息潮干狩り Tameiki Shiohigari?) File 526: The Mystery of the Plastic Bottle (ペットボトルの怪 Petto Botoru no Kai?) File 527: Mixture Trick (混入トリック Kon'nyū Torikku?) File 528: Russian Blue (ロシアンブルー Roshian Burū?) File 529: Goro is Goro!? (ゴロはゴロでも!? Goro wa Goro demo!??) File 530: The Tightly Shut Window (開かずの窓 Akazu no Mado?) File 531: The Set Up Locked Room (作られた密室 Tsukurareta Misshitsu?) File 532: Demon's Cave (魔物の抜け穴 Mamono no Nukeana?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|At the restaurant, the waiter has been receiving text messages from a five year old boy who comes often to visit. His latest four messages prompt that he is in danger, and Conan tries to solve it. The Detective Boys are out shell fishing when they find a murdered man in a car. Mouri's wife Eri leaves her cat for him to take care of. Mouri gets a case where he has to solve a man's daughter's text message. Later, Ran, Sonoko, Eisuke, and Conan are out in the forest when the bridge back has been cut. They meet up with three other people and stay in a villa where a demon possesses people to suicide. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|52 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|533-543 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 14, 2006 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-120026-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 52 File 533: Suspicious Action!? (挙動不審!? Kyodō Fushin!??) File 534: Connection Sneak Peek (因縁の試写会 In'nen no Shishakai?) File 535: Wedding Hall Panic (式場パニック Shikijō Panikku?) File 536: The Uninvited Guest (招かれざる客 Manekarezaru Kyaku?) File 537: Wedding Battle (ウエディング·バトル Uedingu Batoru?) File 538: Out of Ordinary Room (常識はずれの部屋 Jōshiki Hazure no Heya?) File 539: Upside Down Mystery (逆さまミステリー Sakasama Misuterī?) File 540: The Thing He Wanted to Hide (隠したかったもの Kakushitakattamono?) File 541: Sonoko's Red Handkerchief (園子の赤いハンカチ Sonoko no Akai Hankachi?) File 542: Name in Katakana (カタカナの名前 Katakana no Namae?) File 543: Superman (スーパーマン Sūpāman?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A man acts suspiciously when the Detective Boys attend the finale of the show Star Blades, a parody of Star Wars. Conan figures it out and manages to stop him. Later, Takagi and Yumi are substituting for a wedding couple to capture a criminal who is after their life. The next day, the Detective Boys are playing baseball when it enters someone's house. Inside the house, they find the victim dead and his belongings turned upside down. In the forest, Sonoko, Ran, and Conan are in a forest when they find a stabbed victim. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|53 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|544-553 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 17, 2006 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-120110-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 53 File 544: Guren (紅蓮 ?) File 545: Konjiki (金色 ?) File 546: Seiran (青嵐 ?) File 547: Junbaku (純白 ?) File 548: The Mysterious 200-Faced Man (怪人二百面相 Kaijin Ni-hyaku Mensō?) File 549: Class 1-B's Great Strategy (1年B組大作戦 Ichinen Bī-gumi Dai Sakusen?) File 550: The Only Witness (目撃者は一人 Mokugekisha wa Hitori?) File 551: Nail and Snake (釘とへび Kugi to Hebi?) File 552: Identity of the Hammer (トンカチの正体 Tonkachi no Shōtai?) File 553: The Mysterious Job (不可思議なバイト Fukashigi na Baito?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A man is worried that his painting will be stolen by Kaito Kid, so he hires Mouri to help him protect it. That night, a man is dead and the painting is gone. In class, the teacher sets up a mystery for the class to solve. Before Conan can solve it, he is taken away by the teacher. Meanwhile, the FBI plan on using Kir (Rena Mizunashi) as bait for the black organization. At the Mouri agency, a boy claims to see a rock star who was murdered and thrown into the river lake. As the only eye-witness, they set out to find the man through his testaments. Eisuke accompanies them but Conan grows more suspicious of him every time. Eisuke brings in a case where a person is being paid 50,000 Yen a day for taking people's trash, putting them in a Van, and leaving it there, then when the next trash day comes, switch the old trash for new trash for another payment. When they go to investigate, they discover a murder and that the victim's son was the kid who witnessed the time Kir was taken by the FBI. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|54 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|554-564 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|June 16, 2006 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-120377-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 54 File 554: Menu for Dinner (夕食の献立 Yūshoku no Kondate?) File 555: A Dreaming Star (夢見るスター Yume Miru Sutā?) File 556: The Detective Boys' Snowman (探偵団の雪ダルマ Tantei-dan no Yuki Daruma?) File 557: Tracks of the Fall (転落の軌跡 Tenraku no Kiseki?) File 558: Catastrophe in the Snowy Mountains (破局の雪山 Hakyoku no Yukiyama?) File 559: The Room which Swallows People (人を飲む部屋 Hito o Nomu Heya?) File 560: The Phantom Corpse (幻の死体 Maboroshi no Shitai?) File 561: Trick of the Bloodstain (血痕のカラクリ Kekkon no Karakuri?) File 562: High School Detective of the East (東の高校生探偵 Higashi no Kōkōsei Tantei?) File 563: The Detective Koshien (探偵甲子園 Tantei Kōshien?) File 564: Demonstration of the Locked Room (密室証明 Misshitsu Shōmei?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Eisuke becomes more suspicious when he questions the boy. After solving the case, Conan realizes the woman who questioned the boy was Vermouth. Later, the Detective kids go to a ski resort and discovers a dead woman in a lake. Later Heiji invites Conan, Ran, Kazuha, and Mouri to a cherry blossom festival. There, a monk exclaims that he see's a dead body in the temple but it disappears later. Later, there is a contest for four high school detectives. Heiji is invited but takes Conan along as the detective of the East originally for Kudo Shinichi but is now Saguru Hakuba. They are taken to an island but a murder occurs and one of the detectives wind up dead and communication is cut. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|55 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|565-575 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 15, 2006 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-120628-X | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 55 File 565: The Detectives' Famous Reasoning (探偵たちの名推理 Tantei-tachi no Mei Suiri?) File 566: The Zealous Detectives (熱血探偵 Nekketsu Tantei?) File 567: Genta's Shoot (元太のシュート Genta no Shūto?) File 568: Genta and El (元太とエル Genta to Eru?) File 569: The Mischievous Boy (イタズラ坊主 Itazura Bōzu?) File 570: Under the Moon (月下 Gekka?) File 571: Dawn (黎明 Reimei?) File 572: Broad Daylight (白昼 Hakuchū?) File 573: Setting Sun (落日 Rakujitsu?) File 574: Secret Eri Kisaki (秘密の妃英理 Himitsu no Kisaki Eri?) File 575: Secret Eri Kisaki 2 (秘密の妃英理2 Himitsu no Kisaki Eri Ni?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|After the team the Detective Boys are supporting for soccer lose a game Genta kicks a soccer ball and hits a car, upsetting its owner. A foreigner lectures Genta. Later he is found badly beaten, and points at Genta mentioning Criminal. In the Library an old leather wallet was found containing a message from Ran. Conan explains his past with Ran to the class where he solves clues left by an unknown man. The next day, Ran and Conan arrive to to visit her mother Eri. Ran then discovers her mother cheating on her father. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|56 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|576-586 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 13, 2007 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-120706-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 56 File 576: Engagement Ring!? (婚約指輪!? Engēji Ringu!??) File 577: Engagement Ring!? 2 (婚約指輪!? 2 Engēji Ringu!? Ni?) File 578: Engagement Ring!? 3 (婚約指輪!? 3 Engēji Ringu!? San?) File 579: Onibaba Legend Murder Case 1 (鬼婆伝説殺人事件1 Onibaba Densetsu Satsujin Jiken Ichi?) File 580: Onibaba Legend Murder Case 2 (鬼婆伝説殺人事件2 Onibaba Densetsu Satsujin Jiken Ni?) File 581: Onibaba Legend Murder Case 3 (鬼婆伝説殺人事件3 Onibaba Densetsu Satsujin Jiken San?) File 582: Help From The West (西からの手がかり Nishi kara no Tegakari?) File 583: Location of the Photograph (写真の行方 Shashin no Yukue?) File 584: Company (カンパニー Kanpanī?) File 585: Wrong Number!? (間違い電話!? Machigai Denwa!??) File 586: The Truth Which Blood Tells (血が語る真実 Chi ga Kataru Shinjitsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Sato is found to be wearing an engagement ring. A case appears where Mouri is being interviewed when a man is murdered in a locked room. After the car breaks down, the Detective Boys are forced to stay at an old ladies home. Also at the same time, three people also stay there due to their car running out of gas. One of the guests is murdered by being cut on their neck, Mitsuhiko claims it was the Mountain Witch. Conan managed to get information about Eisuke and learned that his father was taken in a picture coincidently and goes to retrieve it. When he and Agasa arrive at the picture holder's house they find out it has been robbed. Later, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan run into Eisuke at the hospital. They then attempted to visit a man with tapes of Rena Mizunashi to see whether she is his sister or not. On the way there, Conan realizes that the person is not home, and that a fake is trying to scam an old lady for money. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|57 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|587-597 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 5, 2007 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121110-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 57 File 587: Late Mother's Memento (母の遺品 Haha no Ihin?) File 588: The One Hand Glove Which Calls Death (死を呼ぶ片手袋 Shi o Yobu Katatebukuro?) File 589: A Murderer from Hades (黄泉からの殺人者 Yami kara no Satsujinsha?) File 590: Glove of Sadness (哀しみの手袋 Kanashimi no Tebukuro?) File 591: The Devil Comes... (悪魔が来たりて... Akuma ga Kitarite...?) File 592: The Devil's Trick (悪魔のカラクリ Akuma no Karakuri?) File 593: The Devil's Tears (悪魔の涙 Akuma no Namida?) File 594: The Fugitive (逃亡者 Tōbōsha?) File 595: Crow's Song (鴉の唄 Karasu no Uta?) File 596: The Second Thread (2本目の糸 Nihonme no Ito?) File 597: The Fake Patient (偽りの患者 Itsuwari no Kanja?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Mouri, Ran, Conan, and Eisuke arrive at Eisuke's past home to investigate a mysterious murder a year ago. The person that hired them is later found hanged. Later, Yoko invites the Detective Boys to explore the Masked Yaiba Studio. They then meet a Rockband vocalist named Satan and Mitsuhiko looks for him to get an autograph. A murder occurs and Conan suspects Satan is the culprit. Later, the Black Organization is on the move again and they are planning on retrieving Kir. They realize a fake patient is in the hospital to find her. Conan and Shuichi team up to prevent the Black Organization from getting her. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|58 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|598-608 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2007 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121155-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 58 File 598: Pursuit, and... (追跡、そして... Tsuiseki, Soshite...?) File 599: Akai's Past (赤井の過去 Akai no Kako?) File 600: All or Nothing... (イチかバチか... Ichikabachika...?) File 601: Camouflage (擬装 Gisō?) File 602: Last Resort (最終手段 Saishū Shudan?) File 603: Mission (任務 Misshon?) File 604: Older Sister and Younger Brother (姉弟 Kyōdai?) File 605: The Unexpected Suspect (意外な容疑者 Igai no Yōgisha?) File 606: Friday the 13th (13日の金曜日 Jū-san Nichi no Kin'yōbi?) File 607: Camel's Past (キャメルの過去 Kyameru no Kako?) File 608: Magic Spell (魔法の呪文 Mahō no Jumon?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The Black Organization continue their assault. After the capture of the fake patient, they cause food poisoning, fires, and injuries to swarm the hospital full of patients. They then send lots of gifts to the hospital which contain bombs. They plan to transport Kir to another hospital by using three vans with two as a diversion. The Black Organization manages to take Kir back. Later, Takagi is on a case about the murder of a foreign man, and the Detective Boys assist. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|59 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|609-619 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|October 18, 2007 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121199-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 59 File 609: Wedge of Steel (鋼の楔 Hagane no Kusabi?) File 610: Sound (音 Oto?) File 611: The Flying Corpse (空飛ぶ死体 Soratobu Shitai?) File 612: Mechanics and the Alibi (力学とアリバイ Rikigaku to Aribai?) File 613: Centipede (百足 Mukade?) File 614: Armored Warrior (鎧武者 Yoroi Musha?) File 615: Art of War (兵法 Heihō?) File 616: Furinkazan (風林火山 ?) File 617: War (戦 Ikusa?) File 618: Shadow and Lightning (陰と雷 Kage to Kaminari?) File 619: Suspicious Eisuke (疑惑の瑛祐 Giwaku no Eisuke?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Kogoro Mouri was hired by the Torada (虎田 ?) family in Nagano prefecture to investigate the death of their son, Yoshio Torada (虎田 義郎 Torada Yoshio?), who was found dead after being carried off by a tornado, with a centipede placed mysteriously by his corpse. Hattori Heiji was sought by the Tatsuo (龍尾 ?) family to investigate the death of their son, Yasuji Tatsuo (龍尾 康司 Tatsuo Yasuji?), who was found dead, buried to his neck in the ground, also with a centipede next to his body. The Torada and the Tatsuo clans had a longstanding feud, though no one could recall the original nature of the quarrel. Both families have a tradition of admiring Takeda Shingen.The younger generations of both clans went to school together and got along well with each other. They even worked together to hunt for the legendary lost treasure of Takeda Shingen. When the wife of Shigetsugu Tatsuo (龍尾 繁次 Tatsuo Shigetsugu?) was found hung from a tree in the forest, Conan and Heiji realised the killer(s) could be emulating the characters Wind (Tornado), Mountain (Earth), and Forest found in three of the four war-banners of Takeda Shingen. They surmised that there would be another death related to the fourth character, Fire. Furthermore, the centipede was the historical insignia used on identification flags carried by messengers of Takeda Shingen. All the murders seemed related to a death six years before of Kaino Haruto (甲斐 玄人 ?), a policeman and master of traditional skill of horseback archery. The local village maintained that tradition and selected an annual champion from a competition to perform a ceremonial target shooting for divine blessings for good harvest. A new police chief, Kansuke Yamato, was introduced in this story-arc. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|60 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|620-630 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 12, 2008 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121266-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 60 File 620: The Vanished Blunt Weapon (消えた鈍器 Kieta Donki?) File 621: Eisuke's Confession (瑛祐の告白 Eisuke no Kokuhaku?) File 622: Red, White, and Yellow (赤白黄色 Aka Shiro Kiiro?) File 623: Kuroshiro-kun (クロシロ君 ?) File 624: A New Neighbor (新たな隣人 Arata na Rinjin?) File 625: Hammer Man (ハンマー男 Hanmā Otoko?) File 626: Delivered Malice (届けられた悪意 Todokerareta Akui?) File 627: The Hammer Man's True Identity (ハンマー男の正体 Hanmā Otoko no Shōtai?) File 628: Coffee of Murderous Intent (殺意のコーヒー Satsui no Kōhī?) File 629: An Impossible Crime (不可能犯罪 Fukanō Hanzai?) File 630: The Bitter Truth (苦い真実 Nigai Shinjitsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A man is beaten to death with a blunt weapon, but it can not be found. After solving the case, Eisuke tells Conan he will admit his love to Ran and take her to America, but first he wants to ask Kudo Shinichi. Conan reveals his identity. Later, a boy asks the Detective Boys to solve what a strange man is doing every night outside. Later that night, the apartment was on fire, and boy and his father, the landlord owner are badly burned. The only clue to the case the boy's diary where he nicknamed the men Red, White, and the suspect Yellow. Haibara senses a black organization member stare during the case, is it Bourbon? Later a serial killer named the Hammer Man is on the loose and Takagi and Sato are on the case. Mouri is invited to be on television for Tohto TV. They meet with the manager to find him dead in an impossible to leave room. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 41-50 *Volume 61-70 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes